The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nepeta kubanica and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bokratune’. ‘Bokratune’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Bokratune’ arose as part of an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands with the goal of developing new cultivars of Nepeta with unique characteristics. ‘Bokratune’ derived from open pollination of an unnamed and unpatented proprietary seedling of Nepeta kubanica in summer of 2013. The new cultivar was selected from amongst the resulting seedlings as a single unique plant in summer of 2015.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in 2015 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.